The doki girls meet Circus Baby and her friends
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is a ethgoesboom sister location and doki doki literature club crossover when the doki girls get the job!


Northride High School

June 1 2017

Monika's P.O.V.

It's the last day of school which means I'm going to be a junior next year along with Sayori, Yuri, MC, and Natsuki! I was thinking about me and the girls getting a summer job so I can get a lot of money and use it wisely. I shared my ideas with the girls and MC at the literature club and they all loved it. MC had plans on going to spend his summer with his parents in a faraway country. MC tapped on Sayori's shoulder and said, "Sayori? I was thinking about joining the literature club again next year. I was having a lot of fun with you and the girls for the past six months." That made Sayori super excited and practically shouting while her arms around him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, MC! I'm super excited you're going to the literature club next year!" Sayori has been handling her depression very well by seeking a therapist about it. I'm sure her parents would be proud of her too. After the whole drama with me getting MC, I changed her character file so she won't be as depressed before.

Yuri's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what MC said about the club. I stuttered, "T-that's unexpected because it's only the beginning of summer break, but I'm glad you'll join the literature club next year." Natsuki spoke up, "Yeah, I also can't wait to get more manga to share with you when you come back from your parents. It better be drama free next year because of problems." She glared at Monika while saying it which made her feel bad and said, "I said I was sorry, Natsuki. I shouldn't have done these things." I walk over to Monika patting her shoulder and assured her, "Don't worry, Monika. You changed, and it's all over." Sayori playfully glared at Natsuki, "Don't be mean to her, Natsuki!" MC chuckled as he was getting his stuff to leave, until Sayori asked, "Wait, if you're leaving to see your parents, how long are you going to be gone? I'll miss you!" MC patted her shoulder and explained to her about his summer plans. "I'm going to spend a week at my parents' place and I'll come back on Saturday and we'll spend time together now we're dating."

Natsuki's P.O.V.

I calmed down Sayori by shaking her by her shoulders and sarcastically told her, "Okay Sayori, calm down jeez." I announced to the girls, "I'm going to spend my summer with my crush, Scrubpai or Bijuu Mike for a week and I'll go with Monika to find a job we can all do together because I'm NOT spending my summer with my abusive father and let him beat the crap out of me everyday, mainly because I moved out of my hell hole house, we're gonna read manga, watch anime, and play Yandere Simulator!" Monika applaused and said, "That would be nice to see Scrubpai again. I haven't seen him ever since his ruler broke, he was pretty upset about it." Yuri looking concerned asked, "Is he okay now?" I assured her, "Yeah he's fine now, he's playing Bit Life, Yandere Simulator looking for bugs a.k.a. Bug Hunter." Yuri then spoke up, "I'll be spending my summer looking for a job with Monika, you know...to get out more." Monika glanced over to Yuri said, "That's a nice thought, I appreciate the company."

Sayori's P.O.V.

I was getting super hyped about all of the summer plans we were all discussing I joined in, "I also want to get a summer job with all of you and how we can all get together!" Monika thought for a moment, and then she snapped her fingers if she had an idea and explained to us how it's going to work. "How about this, why don't we all look at the latest news for any jobs that are hiring and if we all agree, we'll get the job." Natsuki raised her fist and shouted, "Hell yeah!" Yuri gave Monika two thumbs up, and I cheered for the idea while MC just chuckled and waved goodbye and I gave him one more hug before he left. I have a feeling we're going to have the best summer ever!

The next day

10:00am…

Monika's P.O.V.

My alarm went off and I tried to ignore it by covering my ears with my pillow, but my alarm is super hard to ignore. I turned it off, and got dressed in my white sleeveless shirt, and jean shorts and got ready for the day. I hear the doorbell and I thought it was Yuri because she said she would help me with the job ideas if the newspaper didn't come yet. Instead, it was the latest newspaper. I skimmed a couple of pages which were vouchers for stupid products until I went to a page saying "Help wanted Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals" on the front page. My eyes got super wide and I almost dropped my coffee mug on the floor. I thought to myself, "Maybe that could be a job the girls and I would get, I better invite them over around noon, and show them this." I thought she would love this because she told when she was seven, she loved costume characters or animatronics. I noticed them on the paper and they kind of look cute and creepy at the same time.

Sayori's P.O.V.

The sun greeted me by the warmth on my face as I got out of bed and hope the rain clouds in my head won't ruin my day like in the past. I have a feeling that my head is going to be full of sunshine this time now I have a therapist to help with my depression and the pills she gave me. I took them and got ready for the day. I noticed my phone started to ring and I thought it could be MC checking on me since he left around 4:00am when I was asleep. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?" I was surprised because it wasn't MC, it was Monika! I'm super excited about this I started squealing with excitement and I started bouncing off the walls and accidently stubbing my toe on the corner of my bed near my cow plushie. It hurts a lot more than when I bumped my head in the closet when MC first joined the literature club. I rubbed it trying to soothe the pain until it went away in two seconds.

**Monika****: Hey, Sayori!**

**Sayori****: What's up?**

**Monika****: I have great news!**

**Sayori****: What is it?**

**Monika****: I found a job we can do!**

**Sayori****: Tell me what job we're going to have!**

**Monika****: It's an animatronic place I believe is called, "Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals". I know how much you like these things. I don't know if you're still interested in these things anymore. If you aren't that's fine with me.**

**Sayori****: Are you kidding? I still love these things! They bring happiness in my childhood and they still do today! I'll do it with you and the others! See you then!**

**Monika****: I thought so, bye!**

Yuri's P.O.V.

I got up a little early this time because I got a book from the public library I was interested in and I was super excited about it. It was another one of my horror novels I've been showing MC during the school year. I noticed my house phone started to ring and I thought it was a novel deal at one of my favorite book stores. I answered, "Um...hello?" I was fully awake when Monika answered it! This is job is going to be interesting for me.

**Monika****: Yuri? Are you awake yet?**

**Yuri****: I am awake, I got up early.**

**Monika****: Why? We don't have school.**

**Yuri****: Just a novel I got and wanted to get started on.**

**Monika****: That makes sense. Anyways, I got the latest newspaper about a job Sayori would like and might be cool for you because we can discover any secrets!**

**Yuri****: Oh...really? Is it a job where you find if something is alive and we get paid double?**

**Monika****: You read my mind! I'll see you in a little bit after I dial Natsuki, okay?**

**Yuri****: Sure. **

**Monika****: Bye!**

Natsuki's P.O.V.

I was about to record a video with Scrubpai which was Yandere Simulator Bug Hunter until his phone rang. He answered it and he said, "Hello, this is Bijuu Mike!" His eyes got wide open like if he saw a ghost or something. He handed the phone over to me and said, "This is for you." I thought it was my father trying to figure out where I am and threaten to call the police on me because Scrubpai saved me and hid me away from him. I answer, "Dad if that's you, I'll kill you." I'm starting to like this already! I didn't really like the fact it was an animatronic place they freak me out, but I like the fact that we'll get paid double. The more money, the merrier.

**Monika****: Um...no it's me, Monika.**

**Natsuki****: Phew! Thank god it's you.**

**Monika****: Don't make it weirder than it already is right now.**

**Natsuki****: Okay...so did you find us a job yet?**

**Monika****: As a matter of fact, I did!**

**Natsuki****: What is it?!**

**Monika****: Okay, okay, calm down.**

**Natsuki****: Wait a minute I just saw it, Scrubpai showed me the place which was an animatronic place. I like the fact we'll get paid double!**

**Monika****: So, are you in?**

**Natsuki****: Hell yeah!**

**Monika****: Great!**

**Natsuki****: See you later!**

Monday 12th 2017

5:00am…

Monika's P.O.V.

I woke up realizing that the job was going to start in five minutes and I have to call the girls and tell them to meet me at my house because I was going to drive them there and we would get a tour of the place. I did a group face time because it would be easier instead of having to call one at a time like I did yesterday. I got ready and I started to facetime call.

**Sayori****: *Yawns* Hello?**

**Natsuki****: Monika? *Talks through yawning* Why did you call us at 5:00am in the morning!?**

**Yuri****: Is everything okay? *Rubs her eyes***

**Monika****: Sorry for calling you this early, but this is important!**

**Natsuki****: *Groans* This better be good, because I am tired as hell right now.**

**Yuri:** **Natsuki, let Monika take her time and say what she has to say.**

**Natsuki****: Ugh, fine.**

**Monika****: Do you guys remember the job I told you guys about?**

**Sayori****: Yeah?**

**Natsuki:** **What about it?**

**Monika****: It apparently starts at 5:15am!  
****Natsuki****: Oh god, I forgot!  
****Sayori****: So did I!**

**Yuri****: How could I forget?!**

**Monika****: Get ready in your job uniforms and meet me at my house, okay? I'm going to drive us there.**

**Natsuki****: Better than walking.**

**Yuri****: Okay.**

**Sayori****: All right!**

I ended the call and got my job uniform on, had a granola bar, got outside, and waited for the other girls. They arrived around 5:10am which got me super concerned because we were going to be late. Yuri sat in the passenger seat, Natsuki, and Sayori sat in the back seat. I noticed Yuri had a Starbucks coffee which made me realize how she's wide awake around 5am. During the ride, I can hear soft breathing in the back set, turned around and realize Natsuki and Sayori fell asleep. Sayori's head is on Natsuki's left shoulder and Natsuki's head is on Sayori's head. I chuckled a little bit and snapped a photo of those two. I was going to show them this when they wake up and maybe during the day shift. When we got there, I opened the door to the back seat and nudged Sayori to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and Natsuki stretched as she got out of the car. Sayori realized we were here and ran ahead of us to get to the door.

Funtime Freddy's P.O.V.

I noticed four girls in the establishment and I think they're going here for the job. I was surprised because it's very rare that girls would get this job. I hid in the parts and service so they won't see me. I don't want to scare them with my voice because they might think I sound like I'm on crack or something. Andy Fields came over to them with a contract sheet to fill out and he said, "Welcome to the establishment, girls. If you would sign the contract, we'll get you hired right away. You're names are...let me guess, Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori." Okay so the brown hair with the white bow is Monika, the girl with the purple hair is Yuri, the girl with coral pink hair and a red bow is Sayori and the girl with pink hair is Natsuki! This is going to be very interesting with them around, and hey, we might make friends with them! They glanced at Monika and Yuri asked, "How does he know us?" She told them that she went to the establishment to find him and ask some questions of how they can get the job, and she told him they're really capable of looking after animatronics like me. Monika formed a group huddle for three minutes until they looked at the guy again. I was fingers crossed they would sign it and so is Bon Bon. Then, Monika announced, "We're going to get the job here!"

Bon Bon's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what my bunny ears are hearing, they're willing to get the job here even though there weren't any girls working here before! (Not that I'm being sexist) I'm pretty sure Funtime Freddy is crazy excited about this too. Sayori wrapped her arms around Monika while Yuri and Natsuki just stood and watched them. Funtime Freddy was so excited, he went to get Funtime Foxy, Ballora and Baby to tell them the great news! After we gathered everyone, Funtime Foxy asked, "What's gotten you guys so excited? You're jumping in your place like crazy." Ballora added in, "What is the meaning of you two, waking us up around like 5:28am?!" Baby puts her right hand on Ballora's shoulder and said while glancing at Funtime Freddy and me, "Calm down, Ballora. I get it's super early, but it might be important. Can you guys calm down, and just say what you have to say?" I pointed out to Funtime Freddy, "She might have a point there, Freddy. It's early, and we didn't tell them the great news yet." He immediately calmed down and explained, "We got new employees working here, girl employees!" They all froze and got super quiet until Funtime Foxy and Ballora started exclaiming at the same time, "WE'RE GETTING GIRL EMPLOYEES FINALLY!" Baby just stood there looking impressed replied, "No kidding, we've never had girl employees before. This is going to be interesting. We should introduce ourselves at the right time, somewhere after we close." Funtime Foxy tapped on her shoulder and asked, "Are you sure about this, Baby? What if they get scared if they find out we're alive?" Baby smiled as she looked away from her friends and whispered, "You'll see, Foxy. You'll see."

Natsuki's P.O.V.

The building just closed and Andy said we're going to do the day shift, and the night shift because we're really quick when it comes to spending our time wisely. Monika gathered us up before we start and she said, "Okay, everyone! I'm going to separate you girls into galleries with each animatronic you're chosen with. Natsuki you're with Circus Baby, Sayori you're with Funtime Freddy, Yuri you're with Ballora." Sayori realized something and mentioned, "What about you, Monika?" She replied, "I'll do Funtime Foxy in Funtime auditorium! I don't want to be the only one without an animatronic." I nodded in agreement, and went to Circus Gallery which took me forever to find it because this place is so big! I managed to find it down the hall on the left. I go inside and finding the main star on the stage powered off on a circle like stage with colorful wallpaper on the walls and I thought to myself that I'll get used to this place. I must be hearing things because I thought I heard someone saying hello behind me where Baby is. When I turned around, Baby was gone and I can't see her anywhere! My hands started to shake, and I started to sweat like crazy! I look to my right finding Baby and I screamed and I was about to run out the door, but she said, "Wait I didn't mean to scare you, I was super excited to meet you because we don't have girl employees around here." I got a mix between confused, scared, and not knowing what to do at this point. I got a little angry because the fact she said there weren't any girl employees and shouted, "Are you being sexist right now?! Are you looking for trouble?! Because If you are, you're about to get a neck snapping punishment!" I was in her face and my eyes started to go black and started to bleed and I snapped my neck. (that's what happens when I'm angry or furious)

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I was super traumatized and surprised because of how such a high school girl can do that without killing herself. I backed up and slowly came closer to this pink haired girl and I stammered, "N-no! I'm not looking for any trouble at all! It's just that it's very rare that girls like you (NO PUN INTENDED SORRY MAROON 5!) would get this job and I think you and your friends are capable of watching us in the day and night that's all." She calmed down and her eyes slowly turned back to normal and her neck came back in its place. I cringed because it made a crunching noise when it came back in its place. I asked, "How did you do that without killing yourself by the way?" She replied, "It's a talent I was given with, my mom's neck can turn all the way around like an owl. My eyes can turn black because black is the color of rage, and my eyes bleed because it's kind of like in Stranger Things when Eleven's nose bleeds when he uses his powers." (I'M SORRY BUBBA PLEASE DON'T KICK MY BUTT PLEASE!) I was amazed by her talent because no one can do such a talent like that. She turned around and mentioned, "I'm Natsuki by the way, and you must be Circus Baby." I jumped because I thought she never knew who I was. She pointed out that the building had my name on it and guessed.

Yuri's P.O.V.

I was putting my stuff away, until I heard talking in Circus Gallery which I thought was Natsuki playing with herself like always, so I decided to go to Circus Gallery and see what she's up to. I gently open to door (No pun intended, sorry Sayori) to find Natsuki safe and sound, but I heard a voice behind me say, "Is this Yuri, the one with purple hair and purple eyes?" I froze and I slowly turned around to find Circus Baby in my face and I stepped back, reaching for my knife. Natsuki stood in front of her and exclaimed, "Wait! Don't worry, Yuri. She's a nice animatronic! Put the knife away now." I bowed my head in defeat and put it back in my bag. I was still horrified because the animatronic is alive. Sayori and Monika came running into the gallery screaming and Sayori shouted, "The animatronics are alive!" Monika quipped from a movie, "THEY'RE ALIVE!" Natsuki shook Sayori by her shoulders and explained everything to Sayori and Monika, "Calm down guys. They may be alive, but they're super nice and they wouldn't hurt any guard or kid at all!" I heard another voice which was like a woman's deep voice almost like mine. "It's true." Another one sounded like he's on crack or something. "Natsuki has a point!" The final voice sounded like Mangle almost high pitched. "You don't need to be scared of us." I finally turned around and I jumped a little bit because I didn't see them.

Sayori's P.O.V.

I anxiously looked at Funtime Freddy and asked, "Is it true? You won't hurt us?" Bon Bon replied, "Of course we won't! We didn't mean to startle you girls, we just can't believe that you girls would look forward to the job! It's rare for girls to get the job, you know? Natsuki said before things escalate quickly, "And no, they're not trying to be sexist." Monika apologized, "Sorry about all of the screaming and getting scared of you guys, we just never knew you guys were alive and it's pretty freaky." Funtime Foxy assured her, "Aw you're not alone, Monika. A lot of employees get that as well, just like in Sister Location." Funtime Freddy mentioned, "They mostly get scared because they've never seen an animatronic alive before and because of how I can be pretty crazy sometimes." Circus Baby stepped forward and stated, "We're super lucky to have girl employees like you and your friends, and we never meant to startle you and think we're killer robots." I started to agree with her, "Maybe we might like this job, who knows?"

After the first week…

Monika's P.O.V.

The first week was a huge success because we got paid double and we made friends with the animatronics! MC would be jealous of how much success we're getting. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri were really excited for another exciting week. Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy aren't so bad because of how they explained everything about how they might be alive, but they aren't killer robots like Freddy and his friends are at night. I think we might like the next following weeks until we go back to school in September and the literature club starts again. MC texted me that he's having a blast at his parents' place. I texted him he'll be jealous of how much money we're getting and new animatronic friends we made.


End file.
